


The most efficient way to proceed

by Moonshape



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: And also fluff, F/F, Fluff, fluff fluff fluff, holy rings of betazed I wish AO3 had autofill options let me tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/pseuds/Moonshape
Summary: In which:(1) your author finds an outlet for all the fluff residing in her head(2) Seven in love is *everything* and must be protected at all costs(3) it's not in any way all about the physical as the title may imply - it's about warm and fuzzy queer feelings, innit (who shook)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	The most efficient way to proceed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melanie57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie57/gifts).



> Writing is a frickin disease, I tell you 😅😅😅
> 
> This one is for one of my very loyal readers who recently (and accurately) commented that clothes always seem to be removed in stories with an unrealistic level of (almost Borg you might say) efficiency.  
> And let's be honest, the clumsy among us have all fallen of the bed at some highly inopportune moments in our time 🤣

Sitting on the floor in a heap, Kathryn is laughing so hard tears have started to roll down her face. Her joy is as infectious as it is endearing. I find myself struggling to control my face as I pull her back up and on top of me. I am dangerously close to what humans refer to as ‘giggling’. 

“A bit more carefully this time maybe,” she says, guiding my hands back to her waistband, exactly where they had been moments before. 

“As always, Kathryn, I was looking for the most efficient way to proceed,” I ease her pants down her legs, ensuring both her knees are firmly in place on the solid surface this time. “I cannot be blamed if your excitement made you malfunction so badly that you forgot how close you were to the edge. I have known your sense of balance to be better, usually.”

Mercifully free of the treacherous garment, Kathryn lowers herself, gliding her body down mine enticingly. “It would have been even more efficient, at that point, for you to just join me on the floor,” she counters. 

“I will bear it in mind the next time you decide to throw yourself off the bed.”


End file.
